Héroes de Caricatura
|Nombre = Heroes de Caricatura |Image = Phineas and Ferb Studios.jpg |Image size = 200px-Equipo_Improbable.jpg |Row 1 title = Temporada |Row 1 info = 1 |Row 2 title = Codigo de Produccion |Row 2 info = 126A (E.E.U.U) 119A (Latino America) |Row 3 title = Numero de Broadcast |Row 3 info = 42 |Row 4 title = Historia por |Row 4 info = Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |Row 5 title = Escrito & Storyboarded por |Row 5 info = Jon Colton Barry Mike Diederich |Row 6 title = Dirigido por |Row 6 info = Zac Moncrief |Row 7 title = Estreno en Disney Channel US |Row 7 info = 7 de Noviembre, 2008 |Row 8 title = Estreno en Disney Channel Latino America |Row 8 info = 1 de Enero, 2009 }} Phineas y Ferb al ver a El Pobre Pierre en su programa, El show de pobre Pierre, cabeza de alfiler deciden construir su propio estudio donde crean una caricatura y haciéndose a si mismos y a sus amigos, heroes y a Candace la Villana. Perry el Ornitorrinco tiene que detener a el Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz de que use un rayo para que las personas bailen incontrolablemente. Resumen thumb|200px|El Equipo Improbable Phineas pregunta a su papá de lo que estaba viendo en la televisión. Lawrence dice que es su programa favorito cuando era niño, entonces comentó que ya no los hacía como antes. Él dijo: - "Las caricaturas modernas ya no hacen preguntas importantes." Entonces Phineas tuvo la idea de que pudieran tener todos los superpoderes del mundo si fueran caricaturas. Mientras Perry es llevado a su cuartel secreto por el rúnel de emergencias, porque era una emergencia. Mayor Monograma ha visto la nueva serie de la revista "maldades" y que el Dr. Doofenshmirtz había construido un rayo que gacía que la gente bailara descontroladamente. Y antes que se vaya le hizo recordar que nadie había vencido al mal bailando. Phineas y Ferb estaban construyendo y esrudio de animación, entonces Candace dice que están en Super problemas. Mientras vienen Isabella, Baljeet y Buford. Phineas los invita a entrar a su estudio de animación para participar en su propia serie. En la casa de Dr. Doofenshmirtz, se le ve a él que está bailando (al menos eso creo yo), luego le confiesa a Perry que él no quería construir un rayo que hiciera que la gente bailara. Quería un tayo que secara su ropa al instante, pero ocurrio todo herrado. En un momento, Perry ataca y activa casualmente el rayo, que dispara contra un espejo y pone al Dr. Doofenshmirtz y a Perry bailando. En esa noche, ya habían hecho sus caricaturas llamado "El equipo improbable". Presentando a Candace como la mala. =Frases memorables= Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Memorable Quotes Canción *El Equipo Improbable una música presentativa. Galeria Background Information * This is a very "meta" episode. * The sequence with the PF 5000 Animatron describes what production personnel have to go through to get a cartoon on the air. Much of the imagery is very sharply satirical. * The introduction sequence for Team Improbable is similar to other animated super-team introductions; the reveal of Isabella's character, The Rainbow, is quite blatantly like the iconic first-season transformation sequence of Sailor Moon. * The Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated jingle is not sung during this episode as we hear a song from The Bettys instead. * When Doofenshmirtz was exercising, he had a green shirt. When he put his lab coat on, the shirt was black, to match his usual clothing. * Django Brown has a cameo in this episode (he is sitting in the audience during the "Team Improbable" cartoon). Production Information *In some countries this episode is titled "The Re-Animators". Australia is amongst them, according to the listings provided at YourTV.com.au. Errores * When the cartoon was playing in this episode, it was night time, though when it to Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc., the sun was still out until the cartoon ended. * At the end of the cartoon when Control Freak is defeated, Multi-Man's anime-style eye has turned into a traditional Phineas and Ferb eye. * Oddly, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus stop dancing after the dance ray tumbles over the side of the building and before it hits the cement below. Continudady * When Lawrence is talking to Phineas about his favorite show, there is a picture of Reginald Fletcher when he was young of the Flying Fishmonger attached to the wall ("The Flying Fishmonger"). * The aliens in the Captain Implausible cartoon are speaking some of the nonsense lyrics from Gitchee Gitchee Goo ''("Bow chicka bow wow", "chicka chicka choo wop") ("Flop Starz"). * The giant baby head makes another appearance in the background while Phineas and Ferb are showing Candace their animation studio ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). * The "Groucho glasses" appear again, this time in giant form ("Flop Starz"). * The song played while Phineas talks about the creation of the cartoon is later heard in "Gaming the System". * The fish shown writing the episode's story looks similar to Buford's goldfish, Biff ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). * Doofenshmirtz is listening to the Bettys while working out, 80's style ("Ready for the Bettys"). * One of the bystanders from ''S.I.M.P. appears in the crowd ("Comet Kermillian"). * Control Freak's line, "You're going down, down, down" mimics a line that Candace had in "Rollercoaster". * Buford would later said "Whatcha doin'?" in ("Swiss Family Phineas") Allusion * El título es un juego en el término "fuera de tono". *'', El hinduismo' - Equipo Improbable 's Hanuman El hombre es el nombre de la'Hanuman, que es uno de los conceptos más populares de los siervos de Dios en el hinduismo y una de las personalidades más importantes en la epopeya india, la Wikipedia Ramayana.'' *'Sally Field' - línea de Candace ". Me gusta Realmente me gusta," ha sido tomada a partir de 1984 Field Premios de la Academia aceptación discurso. *'Wikipedia: Macarena (canción)' Macarena - Esta canción de Los Del Rio fue un one-hit pregunto popular en 1996 y principios de 1997. *'animación por ordenador' - línea de Candace "Pensé que las caricaturas fueron hechas por computadora" es una referencia al auge de la animación por ordenador de los últimos 20 años. Incluso gran parte de la animación de dos dimensiones hecho hoy es con la ayuda de computadoras. "Animación japonesa, o anime''* - El estilo de dibujos animados de Phineas y Ferb tiene elementos que pueden ser frecuentes en Anime.'' *'Sailor Moon' - personaje super villano de Candace "Control Freak" es muy similar a Reina Beryl. La introducción del arco iris también se asemeja a una transformación de Sailor Moon. *'Rock & artículo' - superhéroe de Phineas carácter Multiman tiene un aspecto similar al personaje de Omar faciales de la película. *'El' Sirenita - cuando Perry destruye el rayo, la melodía de la música es similar a "Bajo el Mar" de''La sirenita . *'Los Imposibles -''' "Capitán inverosímil" y "Equipo Improbable" puede ser alusiones al nombre. Además, "El Impossibles" tiene un personaje llamado multi hombre, que tiene casi exactamente el mismo las facultades que el de equipo improbable. "DC Comics -''* Multi El hombre puede ser una referencia al superhéroe de DC / supervillian del mismo nombre. Sin embargo, el personaje de DC tiene una habilidad diferente: Cuando él muere, se rejuvenece con diferentes poderes.'' *'Bedknobs Escobas Y' - Cuando Doofenshmirtz muestra su ropa y zapatos de baile, puede ser una referencia a la película cuando la ropa, armaduras, y los zapatos empiezan a cobrar vida y la danza. *Naruto Wiki latino: Naruto - Multiman también puede ser una referencia a Naruto. Multiman tiene la habilidad de crear clones de sí mismo, Naruto tiene un poder similar llamado Jutsu MultiClones de sombra. Además, naranja Multiman rayas de la camiseta es similar al mono naranja de Naruto, sobre todo cuando hay varios clones de cada personaje en pantalla. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Alec Holden as Django * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Allison Janney as Charlene * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * John Viener as Norm * John DiMaggio as Pinhead Pierre (credited as "Additional voices") * Additional Voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Tyler Mann, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Mitchel Musso, Maulik Pancholy, John Viener :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Categoría:Episodios Categoría:En trabajo Categoría:Temporada 1 Categoría:Por traducir